


Bacon and Normalcy

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Oh look another breakfast fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Wynonna knows two things.One: she loves breakfast food.Two: she loves Dolls.When she wakes up to the smell of cinnamon and the familiar, distant laughter echoing from down the hall she knows one more thing: if Dolls ever leaves her, she’ll marry maple syrup. (She’s read articles online about people marrying inanimate objects, it’s one of her favorite distractions from work- she knows it’s a thing.)





	Bacon and Normalcy

Wynonna knows two things.

One: she loves breakfast food. She hates getting up early to eat it, although she’s a strong believer in pancake lunches, and brunches, and dinners, and hell, even pancake midnight snacks. It tastes like childhood, like youth coated in sugar, free of the concern of calories and blood pressure and constant hellbent (literally) demons at her heels. So much of her childhood was filled with moments she doesn’t want to remember, but the memory of helping her mother wash syrup out of Waverly’s hair- no anger attached- when she was just a toddler is too special, too pure, too  _ good  _ to erase. Moments like that were rare and sacred and she wishes she knew at the time being to cherish them even more, but maybe the fact she didn’t recognize it just makes it all the more special now.

Two: she loves Dolls.

Well, she’s recently transitioned into calling him Xavier, and that may or may not be due to her imagination and how cold the homestead has been lately, since a few weeks ago when she was wide awake, shivering despite the three blankets and Dolls’-  _ Xavier’s- _ body heat beside her; he was snoring, mouth barely open and drooling slightly on her pillowcase, chin on her shoulder, and she really willed herself to not think it was adorable. Of all the snarky comments that Wynonna entertained alone in her mind, the one thought that stood out the most- and kind of scared the shit out of her- was that she might be able to do this forever. She knows she can, knows she wants to- after all, he’s the only person who’s snored in the same vicinity as her and hasn’t been instantly greeted with a pillow to face. In all honesty, it’s kind of cute, and oh  _ God,  _ she’s truly become a sap. 

In that moment, she realized if they ever get married, she would be Wynonna Dolls and that just sounded weird because she was so used to calling him by his last name that she almost forgot it wasn’t his first name. So it was a gradual shift- she started it during sex, of course, because “Xavier” sounds sexier than “Dolls” and she’s amazed she didn’t realize that earlier. The orgasm she had in response let her know that this was  _ definitely  _ better in every aspect.

But really, loving Dolls- that’s the second thing she knows for sure about her life, a constant that she prays will always stay. It’s a hard and scary but refreshing thing to for her to realize, because after what felt like- and basically was- a lifetime of pain, she now has the luxury of loving someone full-throttle, wholeheartedly, so deeply it makes her physically ache. She’s not used to it, even though it’s been over a year, and settling into things, whether they’re normal or not, has never been at the top of her list of things she’s good at. She likes to think she’s good at loving- she has to be, it hurts her too much- but no matter how accustomed she gets to being loved back, it’s always jarring to really feel it. When he kisses her at red lights, holds her hand during doctor’s appointments and gets her the food she likes without asking, it’s more than she’s ever anticipated, and it should be insignificant but it’s not. It’s more than she’s ever gotten, and she’s not used to getting anything on the flip side of tolerance and greed from people who get close to her. Finally getting the opposite makes her feel like a normal human being again; the closest thing she can compare the transition to is when you’re on a rollercoaster that’s just a little too fast and the turns are slightly too sharp but the still breeze feels nice so it’s not awful. Being with him, being loved, being  _ valued  _ for once, is exactly like that.

When she wakes up to the smell of cinnamon and the familiar, distant laughter echoing from down the hall she knows one more thing: if Dolls ever leaves her, she’ll marry maple syrup. (She’s read articles online about people marrying inanimate objects, it’s one of her favorite distractions from work- she knows it’s a thing.)

    “Remind me why I ever said I wasn’t a morning person?” Wynonna asks, announcing her presence as she walks into the kitchen, unable to help the smile that rises up on her face at the sight of Xavier- wearing one of her favorite tank tops, grey and so loose he might as well not wear a shirt- and Nicole manning the kitchen appliances. Waverly sits at the counter, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, watching Nicole and Dolls with a look of fondness that Wynonna sees almost every day, but it’s still special. Peaceful, unafraid,  _ happy-  _ these are the hours where Waverly feels good enough, feels okay. Wynonna recognizes why, understands. 

    “You just love breakfast,” Waverly corrects, nudging a different mug across the table, one reserved for Wynonna, if it wasn’t clear enough by the mug that reads,  _ “wanna hear a joke? Decaf.” _

    “Besides, it’s ten thirty,” Nicole says as she finishes buttering a piece of toast she gives half to Waverly. “Not especially early for breakfast.”

Xavier smirks at her, tipping his head, and she knows he’s impressed she actually got up before eleven, something he’s been nagging her to do for weeks- scratch that, months. 

   “Throw some bacon on you and  _ you’re _ breakfast,” Wynonna nearly purrs in response, coming up behind Xavier, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her lips to his shoulder,  _ maybe  _ biting just a little in that way she knows he likes.

    “Gross,” Waverly says from behind them, but Wynonna knows she’s smiling. Xavier twists, hand coming up to her cheek, smoothing her hair, and when his mouth slides against hers she thinks, yeah, she can definitely do this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to "Bacon" by Nick Jonas and somehow this fic happened...just some innocent fluff I think we all could use lately. Feel free to swing by my Tumblr under the same username and leave feedback or just come say hi!


End file.
